


Christmas surprise

by popnographic



Series: Rarepair drabbles [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi visits Sousuke on Christmas, and like any guest should when visiting someone, he brings a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishka/gifts).



> As we seem to have established a tradition where [iska](http://iskabee.tumblr.com) and I write porn whilst drinking on a weekend, this has come to fruition. It's something I've talked about wanting to write for a while now, and finally (?), here it is.

**SHIGINO, KISUMI** : _Can I come over?_

 

He hates that he’s thinking this, but what _else_ is Sousuke going to do tonight? Rin’s off spending his Christmas with Tachibana and his family, so that’s a no-go. He puts his phone down onto his chest and lets out a long sigh, before he picks his phone up again.

 **YOU** : _Sure, whatever_.

 

Shouldn’t Kisumi have plans for the night? This is unusual for him; he’s usually very popular, and people would normally almost stand in line to hang out with him. So why’s he now on his way to Sousuke’s, on Christmas, of all days? One would normally be flattered by this since it’s Kisumi, but that exact reason is why Sousuke’s suspicious, more than anything. Even so, he figures it might be a good way to distract himself and make this day go by faster.

He stretches out on the couch and yawns, feeling much like a cat. Cats are lazy, and so is he. Good thing Kisumi suggested to come over himself, because there’s no way Sousuke would go out in the cold today. No way in hell. You’d have to pay him for him to even _consider_ it, and even then you wouldn’t be sure if he’d actually leave his apartment or not.

His doorbell rings about ten minutes after he’d told Kisumi it was okay to come over. Sousuke gets up from the couch with a slight groan, and trudges out into the hallway to open the door. He’s greeted by a smile so bright he has to squint, and it’s gotten dark outside since a while ago. When he’s adjusted, he instead frowns, and crosses his arms, eyeing his guest up and down.

“The hell’s up with that _coat_?”

“I bought it the other day! Isn’t it neat?”

Sousuke snorts, raising an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t say _neat_ , but to each their own, I guess.”

“Could you let me in? It’s freezing outside.”

“Oh. Right.”

He steps aside, and lets Kisumi inside. Kisumi takes his shoes off, but he leaves the coat, strangely enough. Sousuke shrugs and walks inside, not really wanting to think too much about trivial things. Maybe he’s not happy with the heat in Sousuke’s apartment (not that Sousuke is, either, but that’s beside the point) and prefers to keep the coat on until he’s gotten a little warmer. Who cares, really.

“You want anything to drink?” he asks as he steers towards the kitchen. “I have the boring, usual stuff, like coffee, tea and whatnot. I also have beer. If you’re a beer kinda guy.”

Kisumi laughs a little. “Beer would be great, thanks.”

He chooses to keep his coat on, but turns down the offer to have something warm to drink. Well, that guy’s always been a weird one, and Sousuke isn’t about to argue his choice of beverage.

“Here,” he grunts and hands over the beer to Kisumi as he returns to the living room. Kisumi accepts it with another one of those stupid smiles of his, and Sousuke sits down, scratching the back of his neck.

He doesn’t usually hang out with Kisumi like this, just the two of them, since Nanase, Rin, and Tachibana are usually with them, too. So what are they supposed to do when neither of the others are here, when they’re off celebrating Christmas with other people?

“So,” he continues, “how come you’re not out celebrating like everyone else?”

Kisumi grins, this time with a slightly mischievous glint in his eyes that immediately sends a ‘uh-oh’ signal up to Sousuke’s brain. “Because I wanted to be with you. And I knew you didn’t have plans, so this worked out.”

“What are you _talking_ about?”

He takes a rather large swig of his beer before he gets up from the couch, and he stands in front of Sousuke.

And then he drops his coat. Right down onto the floor of Sousuke’s living room.

“Holy shit,” he breathes. “No wonder you were fucking freezing.”

“I’m glad you didn’t suspect anything,” Kisumi chirps. “This was supposed to be a surprise, after all.”

“How would I be able to suspect you wearing fucking _lingerie_ under your coat?!”

Kisumi rolls his eyes. “Right. You were never the sharpest knife in the box, were you?”

“Oh, shut _up_ ,” Sousuke grumbles. “Why do you even _have_ those?”

“I bought them for this occasion?” Kisumi says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the entire world. But Sousuke still doesn’t get why the fuck Kisumi would buy lingerie to wear on Christmas for _him_. “Honestly, you really _are_ slow, Sousuke.”

“So what?” he says, his heart pounding hard against his ribcage. He swallows hard, trying not to look at Kisumi and those pink and black articles of clothing he’s wearing. If they’re even classified as such, since they don’t really… cover up that much. “Why would you—“

“Because I wanted you to have a special Christmas for once,” Kisumi interrupts. “And I’ll admit that I’m kind of doing this for myself, too. Because I love watching your reactions.”

Sousuke doesn’t manage to keep the hiss from making its way past his lips, and he clenches his fist, buries his fingernails into his palms. Kisumi narrows his eyes, still smiling, runs an index finger along his side and down his hip, until he reaches the light pink lace strap on his otherwise black stay-ups. He hooks his finger behind it, extends it, and then lets it retract with a _snap_ that has Sousuke flinching. Bingo.

“All you have to do is ask, Sousuke.”

Smug fucking asshole. Of _course_ he wants to fuck the hell out of Kisumi right now, but he doesn’t want to give into whatever Kisumi’s doing, because that’d mean he’s just doing whatever Kisumi’s aiming for. The by now aching erection he’s sporting between his legs isn’t helping him, either. His lips tighten into a straight line, and he lets out a frustrated huff through his nose.

“Sousuke,” Kisumi sings, leaning forward and placing his hands on either side of Sousuke on the couch. “You don’t have to be so embarrassed. This is for you, after all.”

What the _hell_ is up with that corset, anyway? There are pink strings tied in a zig-zag pattern from top to bottom, revealing some of Kisumi’s skin beneath it. Otherwise it follows the same theme as everything else he’s wearing: pink and black. The only thing sticking out are the white, semi-transparent thigh-highs supported by the lace garter belt and stay-ups, but they fit oddly well with the outfit in general. The fact that Sousuke thinks this in the first place is pissing him off.

He clears his throat, and grabs a hold of Kisumi’s wrists and tries to push him off, but Kisumi instead leans forward and kisses him. The exact opposite of what Sousuke wanted to happen, because this’ll just make things worse. Even _more_ difficult for him to withstand. Kisumi lifts one hand to place it behind Sousuke’s head, keeping him in place, making it impossible for him to wriggle away. And it gets even worse when Kisumi thrusts his hips forward, grinding up against Sousuke’s painfully hard erection, and he hisses against Kisumi’s lips.

“Fuck you,” he growls between kisses, and Kisumi _giggles_. Sousuke isn’t going to survive this evening, he just knows it. It’s like Kisumi is a predator, and he’s the poor fucker who became Kisumi’s prey. One of many? He has no idea, but guesses he isn’t the only one Kisumi’s done this to.

“Oh, I would hope that’s the outcome of tonight,” Kisumi replies, his breath ghosting across Sousuke’s skin as he speaks in a hushed voice. “Speaking of which…”

Kisumi gets off, and Sousuke feels the warmth surge throughout his entire body despite the weight having disappeared off of him. Kisumi reaches into the insanely big pockets of his coat, and what he pulls out makes Sousuke realise why he needed pockets that big in the first place.

“ _Hell_ no,” he says, and Kisumi rolls his eyes.

“I think you mean ‘hell yes’? It’ll be fun! It’s my Christmas gift to you.”

Sousuke’s eyes widen as he watches Kisumi wave the goddamn vibrator in front of him. “This isn’t a gift. This is a fucking _punishment_ , if anything.”

“Oh, we’ll see how you feel about that pretty soon, babe.”

He can’t even respond or properly react before Kisumi sits down on his knees in front of Sousuke, and then he unbuttons Sousuke’s trousers, pulling down the zipper. He blinks, and then his trousers are pulled down to his ankles. How the fuck Kisumi managed to do that is beyond him, but this is Kisumi, and he’s apparently able to achieve _anything_ if he so wants to.

“Oi, Kisumi, wait—“

“Honey, I’ve waited long enough. I can’t just let this pretty thing go ignored for any longer.”

Kisumi maintains eye contact with Sousuke while he pulls Sousuke’s boxers down, and then slowly leans down to lick at the tip of his dick. Sousuke’s breath hitches in his throat, and he clenches his fists even harder, almost to the point where he’d draw blood. This is bad. This is _really_ bad. Kisumi slowly takes him in, and Sousuke leans his head back against the couch, letting out a moan that more sounds like a wheeze than anything.

The idiot whose lips are currently wrapped around Sousuke’s dick _hums_ in amusement, the vibrations of his surprisingly low tone making Sousuke go absolutely nuts, and then Kisumi takes Sousuke’s cock in further. He almost gets all the way down to the base, and Sousuke wants to ask _how_ the hell he does that. As he previously thought, he most certainly isn’t the first to get this treatment.

He feels Kisumi’s tongue run along almost his entire length, and he instinctively unclenches one of his fists to grab a hold of Kisumi’s hair, just in time for Kisumi to take his mouth off. Sousuke can’t help the protesting grunt that leaves him, and just as he looks up, he feels something smooth slip onto his cock and down all the way to the base. He opens his eyes, and they widen in horror when he realises what’s actually happened.

“You _fucker_!” he almost yells. “Get that thing _off_ , right now!”

Kisumi clicks his tongue and shakes his head, pretending to look like he’s sorry when he most definitely isn’t, and is probably really enjoying this entire thing.  “Ah-ah,” he says in a teasing tone that makes Sousuke want to bash his fucking head in. “I’m going to shower you in love and attention tonight. Like I told you, this is my Christmas gift to you.”

“And I told you this is a punishment rather than a goddamn gift!”

“Relax, Sousuke. You’ll enjoy this.”

But Sousuke can’t really relax when he sees a goddamn silicone cock ring around his base; all he can do is feel panic creep up on him when he knows the implications of this thing. And then Kisumi just gets right back to what he was doing before, as if he _hadn’t_ just made it several times more difficult for Sousuke to come now.

And that’s when it dawns on him what he probably has to do in order to get his release.

Kisumi once again pulls his lips off Sousuke, produces a bottle of lube from those seemingly bottomless coat pockets of his, and then he pours some of it onto his fingers. Sousuke watches with slight horror but also amazement when not only one, but _two_ fingers prod at his entrance. This is going to hurt, and the scary part isn’t the fact that he’s seconds from having two fingers shoved up his ass, but the fact that he starts to find this exciting. He keeps his eyes fixed on the ridiculous(ly hot) garments Kisumi’s wearing, and then inhales sharply once an index _and_ middle finger disappear inside of him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he exclaims, widening the smile on Kisumi’s face as he goes back to sucking down on Sousuke’s by now very much aching length. He goes down almost all the way, pushing down on the cock ring to keep it in place as he bobs his head up and down whilst twisting and twirling his fingers inside of Sousuke. He’s obviously not intent on letting Sousuke come, just teasing him and pushing him to the very edge.

Kisumi takes his fingers out, and Sousuke misses the feeling of them inside of him, the thought just pissing him off. But then he hears a _click_ , and the buzzing sound that follows sends chills down his spine. He’s been dragged down into hell, and the one sitting on the throne is none other than Shigino Kisumi himself.

He feels the vibrator now teasing at his ring muscles, and he yelps out in surprise as soon as it hits him, when it starts circulating his asshole. Kisumi sighs dreamily, and Sousuke absolutely hates that look on his face.

“Your reactions are _beautiful_ , Sousuke.”

“Shut up— _ah_!”

The intensity on the vibrator goes up by one, and then Kisumi slowly pushes it inside, making Sousuke moan loudly again.

“It’s like music to my ears. I love how you react—“

He leans down to give another experimental, or teasing, lick at Sousuke’s slit, and Sousuke lets out a few swear words in response.

“—to me.”

“To be fair,” Sousuke breathes, “I’m reacting more to your… _toys_ , than I am to _you_.”

“Oh?” Kisumi replies, and then pulls on his stay-ups again to let the _snap_ sound almost echo throughout the room. Sousuke bites down on his lip. “I can _clearly_ see you enjoying this. The sight I’m providing you with. And don’t tell me my mouth isn’t just working wonders on your dick.”

It is. Of course it fucking is, but Sousuke isn’t about to admit that since it’d be like adding fuel to the fire that’s been going on for quite a while. Probably since that idiot was born, really.

Kisumi eventually works Sousuke right up to where he feels like he’s going to literally implode if Kisumi won’t remove that fucking cock ring, added on top of the sensation of that vibrator Kisumi’s finally fucking Sousuke with. He notices himself going a darker shade of red, and with the way he’s usually a stubborn fool, he’s going to have to get that thing amputated once Kisumi relents. _If_ he does, that is.

“Shit… oh my _god_ ,” Sousuke moans, and he pulls on Kisumi’s hair. Kisumi gets off again, but he keeps the vibrator in place, smiling up at Sousuke.

“Did you want something?”

Sousuke feels his eye twitch, and he hisses as Kisumi finally puts the vibrator on max intensity. He needs to come right _now_ , or he won’t know just _what_ will happen. It probably won’t be good for his body, so he very reluctantly surrenders.

“Let me… come,” he manages, and Kisumi raises his eyebrows.

“What was that?”

“God I hate you. Let me come… _please_.”

Surprisingly, that _is_ all it takes for Kisumi to pull the cock ring off, and Sousuke throws his head back again to finally let himself come. He doesn’t care that he comes all over Kisumi and his stupid corset, and instead just lets out a rather hoarse yell as he gives into sheer pleasure.

“Good job, Sousuke,” Kisumi coos, straightens his corset out, and gets up from the floor. Sousuke pulls him down onto the couch, and Kisumi looks at him in surprise.

“Payback,” he snarls, and gets up on rather shaky legs. Kisumi really did a number on him, but he’s going to be doing all of this whilst on his knees, anyway, so he won’t have to do much standing.

He spreads Kisumi’s legs apart, and Kisumi doesn’t even _protest_ , just gives into Sousuke’s wordless commands. Sousuke leans down, and immediately notices what must be a _very_ painful erection within Kisumi’s lace underwear — poor guy’s been _very_ patient all this time — and he grins.

“I can’t believe you’d put my needs over yours just for a stupid Christmas gift,” he mumbles. “Cute.”

“Well, I _am_ a pretty selfless person,” Kisumi replies, and Sousuke snorts. Oh, what he wouldn’t do to see Kisumi just whimper and beg for release, much like the pathetic state he’d just been in himself. To see that smug, confident smile disappear off his face and be replaced with an expression of pure desperation and depravity.

Sousuke licks on the inside of Kisumi’s thigh, continues towards his crotch, and begins sucking at the cloth concealing his cock. He leaves wet marks wherever he puts his mouth and tongue, and slowly but surely, he hears Kisumi’s breathing starting to get irregular and ragged above him. If Kisumi thought _his_ reactions were like music to his ears, Kisumi obviously doesn’t know what _he_ sounds like in this depraved state of his.

Hooking his fingers in between the straps on the stay-ups, Sousuke continues his teasing, kissing, licking, and sucking at Kisumi’s lingerie. Okay, so Kisumi wearing this in the first place might’ve actually _been_ a good idea, after all. That fucker can pull off wearing _anything_ and make it look hot, and Sousuke hates how that’s even possible in the first place. Kisumi is _very_ dangerous for Sousuke’s blood pressure, that’s for sure.

“S-Sousuke,” Kisumi whines. “Just… get on with it. I’ve been suffering with a hard-on since I arrived here.”

Sousuke smiles against the cloth, and shakes his head. “Patience, Shigino. Good things come to those who wait.”

He tugs down Kisumi’s underwear a little, just enough to expose half his cock, and then swiftly takes the tip into his mouth, but not more than that. He licks at the slit, listens to Kisumi’s pathetic whimpering, and absolutely _loves_ how the roles are now completely reversed, and he’s in control of whatever happens.

That’s why it’s so incredibly fucking satisfying, when Sousuke takes his lips off of Kisumi, and gets up from the floor.

“Hey, what—“

“Happy Christmas, Kisumi,” Sousuke says, barely able to contain his laughter as he steers towards the bathroom to clean himself up. “Don’t come all over my couch, or I’m having you buy me a new one.”

“What the _hell_ , Sousuke?!”

That’s the last thing he hears before he closes — and locks — the bathroom door behind him. Happy Christmas, indeed.


End file.
